


Done

by OverthinkIt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: At the very least not a good one, Genocide Route Frisk (Undertale), Genocide Route Sans (Undertale), Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, It’s just kinda here, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, POV Second Person, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, So don’t expect anything grand, Undertale Genocide Route, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverthinkIt/pseuds/OverthinkIt
Summary: What brought you to this place?Standing in the judgement hall, you look up at Sans. Everything is warm, bathed in a golden light. You can hear bird songs chirping outside, the smell of buttercups filling your nose. A pleasant breeze flows by, leaving a trail of dust.Right.You don’t understand what brought you here. Why you’re still trying. Why you continue to attempt to kill your friend. Why you reset.You just want this all to be over.You want to end this.





	Done

You didn’t want to this. 

  


You really don’t know what you had wanted. You don’t know what pushed you down such a horrible path. You don’t know what pushed you to kill everyone you loved. 

  


Maybe it was curiosity. Maybe it was hatred. Maybe it was determination. ...Maybe it was all three.

  


But, as you collapse onto your knees for the twenty-fourth time in judgement hall, a bone impaled through your chest, you really could care less. You just want it to be over. You just want to reset.

  


But something keeps pushing you to try again. And again. And _again. And again._

  


As you load back in, you clutch Chara’s heart locket. You allow a few stray tears to fall, looking forward to Sans. You grip the knife, the real knife, in your hands. You’re a dirty brother killer. A dirty mother killer. A dirty warrior killer. A dirty robot killer. A dirty _friend_ killer.

  


You sigh, and take a step forward. Sans closes his eyes, but you can still feel his cold, hateful blue gaze etched into your soul. You accept the guilt with open arms. You deserve to die, way more than twenty-four times.

  


Maybe by the twenty-fifth you’ll quit.

  


You smile. Quitting really sounds like a good idea at this point.

  


“let’s just get to the point.” Sans states and pulls out your soul. Sans had stopped his banter by the twelfth kill. You don’t blame him.

You nod, waiting for the fight to begin.

  


You don’t feel anything dodging Sans’ first attack. Simply pure instinct. Heavy, dropped down. Jump over bones. Sprint in a curved line. Dodge to the left, then back. You sigh shakily, listening to the blaster’s boom. It shakes your whole being, and you open your eyes to see Sans’ face, as strained and as remorseful as ever.

  


“here we go.”

  


You give an unhappy smile. You grip the knife, and swing. He dodges, of course. You both have gotten pretty good at dodging, though Sans was good from the beginning. He does his usual thing, as both of you strike with killing intent. Rambles on and on, scolding you for messing with the timelines. You do feel bad, but... you just can’t stop. No matter how much you want to.

  


You sprint towards Sans, jumping up slightly this time to give yourself a faster stab. He backs up casually, the blade just barely touching his hoodie sleeve. You grumble, and then realize something; he hasn’t attacked yet.

  


“that being said, uh. you really like swinging that thing around.” Sans gestures to your knife, in your dust-covered hands. You don’t like being reminded of the dust coating you. You swallow, but otherwise don’t respond.

  


“listen.” You will, you are. You’ve always been good at listening. Well, you were, at least. “i know you didn’t answer me before, but... somewhere in there. i can feel it. there’s a glimmer of a good person inside you.”

  


You shake your head. You can’t be a good person, in any capacity. You’re a killer, a murderer, a true monster. A demon.

  


“no? let me amend that, then.” Sans takes his hands from his pockets, and you brace yourself on instinct. The only time he exposed his hands was when he slammed you into the ground. Sans‘ eternal grin, now more of a grimace, seems to fade slightly. “there’s the memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. someone who, in other time, might even have been... a friend?”

  


You blink. Did he really consider you a...? No, not anymore. ‘In another time,’ meaning not now. But...

  


“c’mon, buddy. do you remember me?” You detect some kind of emotion in his voice. Something that wasn’t there before. You can sense even more in his next sentence. “please, if you’re listening...” He looks to you. Or, rather, through you. You feel a sensation run through your soul. He’s checking you. “...let’s just forget all this, ok?”

  


Forget?

  


You feel tears brimming in your eyes. Just forget it all? Now? After all you’ve done? You feel your sins crushing you. It’s getting hard to stand on your own, under all this weight.

  


“just put down your weapon, and... well. my job will be a lot easier.” Sans finishes. You don’t hesitate, throwing your knife to the side with such force it bounces off the pillar and back at your feet. You kick it away in disgust, and the tears start to flow. You grip hold of the necklace, and contemplate tearing that away, too.

  
Yeah.

  


You rip it from your neck, and, throwing it in front of you, smash it under your foot. It shatters into pieces, sending a ringing sensation through your ears.

  


You... you spare Sans.

  


Sans, taken aback from your display, asks, “you’re sparing me?”

  
You nod your head furiously, rubbing your eyes. You let out a soft whimper, but bite your lip to keep from doing much else.  


“finally. buddy, pal. i know how hard that choice must’ve been.”

  


It wasn’t, it really wasn’t. Not this time. 

Killing him would’ve been _so much harder._

  


“to go back on everything you’ve worked up to.”

  


You hadn’t worked at all. You just killed. Befriending people is so much more effort, so much more satisfying. Papyrus’ happy face flashes through your memories, and you feel your legs trembling. You killed him.

  


“i want you to know, i won’t let it go to waste.”

  


You killed everyone. You need to undo it.

  


“I’ll reset.” You whisper. Sans was about to say something else, you know. He looks surprised, shocked even.

  


“I... I’ll make it up to you. I’ll find a way out of here, y’know? Break the barrier. Flowey said he’s got a way, with only six human souls. I’ll just have him believe I’m still Chara, go through like the first time.” You explain, your voice raspy and uneven from disuse. You’re about to take a step forward, towards Sans, but then decide against it. He probably wouldn’t trust you to move right now. You don’t quite trust yourself, either.

  


“kid, you...” Sans starts, then covers with face with his hands. He starts shaking, and for a moment you think he might be crying. But soon you hear that rumbling sound, his chuckle. He’s laughing. He pulls his hands away, in an offering for a hug. “stars, c’mere.”

  


You throw yourself into his embrace, snuggling into his jacket and whispering apology after apology. There’s no filter, just an endless stream of regret and guilt. 

  


“you’re resetting...” He mumbles, and then chuckles louder. “kid, i was about to do something stupid.”

  


“Were you gonna kill me?” Your voice wasn’t hateful, accusatory, heck, even scared. Just a patient assumption. You feel Sans grip you tighter, pulling you closer to him. You pat his back.

  


“...yeah.” Sans gulps.

  


“I’d kill me, too.” You admit. Sans pulls you from him, just enough so he can look you in the eye.

  


“don’t get yourself killed, kiddo.” He sounds... worried, you think. You give him a reassuring smile, hoping to get your message across. Sans chuckles, and affectionately ruffles your hair. Dust falls from it, onto the ground. You frown.

  
Looking up at Sans, you tell him, “I’d rather talk about time shenanigans when I’m not covered in dust.”

  
Sans looks down at you, his pupils focusing. When had they unfocused?

  


“yeah, alright.”

  


You wiggle from his grasp, and get up. You give a small wave, and say: “I’ll make it up to you. That’s a promise.”  


Sans looks like... he looks... guilty...?

  


His gaze is only visible for a moment, before everything is shrouded in the familiar darkness of an incoming load. Sans impales your head with a bone, quick and painless. Of course, this time, you want to go back further than a load, so you summon every inch of determination in your body to surviving.

You still die, but you smile. ****Knowing that you’ll make up for this huge mistake, you’re filled with d e t e r m i n a t i o n .**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, my first attempt at literally anything on this website. I’ve gotta say, all the formatting stuff seemed intimidating.  
> Heh.  
> Well, I’m not sure how this turned out, but it was a fun experiment. I might post an actual series one day, but for now I’ll just stick to this one-shot.
> 
> I’ve got a couple... ideas.  
> 


End file.
